Typical control devices feature a support body fixable to the handlebars of the bicycle and a brake lever pivotally attached thereto. The brake lever comprises a resisting arm to which an end of a brake cable is attached, typically an inextensible sheathed cable (Bowden cable). When the brake lever is actuated by bringing its power arm towards the handlebars, the resisting arm of the brake lever moves away from the handlebars, and the resulting tension on the brake cable actuates the brake, thus clamping its jaws around the rim of the wheel. In some of these control devices, so-called integrated devices, there are also one or more levers and/or one or more buttons to actuate a derailleur of the bicycle gearshift.
In one riding condition, the cyclist grips the handlebars. Such a riding position is the most favorable for braking, both because the actual power arm is at its maximum, and because the cyclist acts upon the lever with the fingers other than the thumb, and in particular with the forefinger and the middle finger, starting from a condition in which the hand is substantially open.
In another riding condition, the cyclist grips the support body itself, resting the palm of the hand on its top surface. The actuation of the brake lever is still efficient, because the power arm is still sufficiently long, and the cyclist starts from a condition in which the hand is only partially closed.
From this riding condition, in order to avoid the cyclist's hand sliding forwards away from the support body losing its grip, control devices are known wherein the support body is provided with a small projection in a distal-upper position. However these projections are not grippable. Also known are control devices wherein the support body includes a horn-shaped projection, arched inwards, which are intended to support a display device, and are therefore not grippable.
Control devices are known wherein the projection of the support bodies is extended in order to facilitate gripping in yet another riding condition. Some of these devices feature a grippable horn-shaped projection, arched inwards. However, in order to actuate the brake lever from the riding condition in which the cyclist grips the projection by resting the palm of the hand on its proximal surface and closing the fingers around the projection itself, the cyclist must however actually release his/her grip, opening the fingers and sliding the palm on the top surface of the support body. In short, braking is only possible if the cyclist positions himself/herself in the above described riding condition in which the cyclist grips the support body.
Therefore, there remains a need for a control device for a bicycle with curved handlebars that is particularly versatile and safe with regard to the riding and braking conditions.